Examination
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Esme and Carlisle Lemony goodness. You just don't see enough of those two on here! And I got a lot of requests for them so here it is! I don't know if it's OOC but it sure looks like fun! Lemon lemon lemon lemon yay!


**Since my other one shot was such a big hit I decided to do this one! I hope you like it. This was a little sweeter but still rather dirty. I'm putting a link up on my profile of Esme's clothes. I've never wrote anything like this for Carlisle and Esme. lol It's kind of dirty fun.**

"Dr. Cullen, your next appointment is in room 2." My favorite assistant told me. She was a bright, smart women with a large heart. I could tell she enjoyed this job as much as I did. I took the thin manila folder from her hands and smile brightly.

"Thank you. Who is it?" I flipped open the chart, examining the information inside. There wasn't very much of it.

"New Patient consult. She asked that you do examining. She won't even let us do her weight." Miriam scrunched up her face in annoyance. I'm sure if I were Edward I'd be laughing at her thoughts right now. Her frustration was written all over her face.

"That's fine. What's her name?" I continued to examine the paper in front of me.

"Angel Platt." She stated simply before going back to her desk.

I walked at a human pace towards the room, but I couldn't smell a human inside it. The smell was extremely familiar and I picked up speed to go inside the room.

Esme was sitting on the examining table in a long black trench coat. It glowed against her alabaster skin. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning back slightly on her hands. A large smile was spread across her face.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" I shut the door quickly, locking it behind me.

"Dr. Cullen, do you call all of your patients 'darling'?" She sat up some, placing her tiny hands in her lap.

"Esme... What are you doing?" I moved a little closer.

"It's Angel, thank you very much! Who's Esme?" She teased.

"Ah, I see... Angel, I must have been mistaken." I pursed my lips, trying to hide my smile. "Well, if you're here for an examination, we'd better get started. Are you feeling any pain?"

I walked closer to my beautiful bride. She uncrossed her legs slowly. "Well, Doctor, I've been having a pain in my leg." She lifted her right leg into the air, extending it completely. Her bare skin glittered in the light.

I took her heel in my hand, right where the leather high heel and her skin met. I took my other hand and dragged it down her silk flesh. "Where does it hurt?"

"Lower..." She looked up at me underneath her dark eyelashes as my fingers began to travel underneath the coat. "Oh, right there." She stopped me before I could reach what I wanted to touch. She was planning on teasing me completely.

I began to massage her thigh with my hand, "Does that feel any better?"

"Much." She hummed in pleasure, taking in a deep breath.

"Why don't we continue with the examine?" I smiled as I pulled away from her. Two could play this game.

She groaned and nodded her head after she regained herself. "What's next, doctor?"

"Remove the coat for me please." I told her. I was completely prepared to play this thing completely out.

She turned her back on me and unbuttoned it slowly. She let it drop to the floor and it didn't take 15 seconds later for my jaw to join it. Esme was standing there in nothing but see through purple lace with matching panties. She turned so I could see the front. The only then that kept it up was a simple string right between her breast.

"What, Dr. Cullen? Never seen a women in her underwear before?" She smiled as she walked closer to me, her heels clicking against the linoleum.

"Yes, but those, Ms. Platt are divine." I know my accent was coming out. It always did when I was caught off guard or too caught up in the moment. Esme knew this and her smile grew larger.

"Where would you like to check now?" She placed a finger in her mouth, holding it between her teeth playfully.

I starred at her. I couldn't think or say anything else. My eyes moved from her eyes to her lips then down to her beautiful full breast. They lingered there before going all the way down to her legs. I groaned, starting to feel my own pain. When I finally came to myself I swallowed hard. " I want you to bend over the table."

"Yes, Doctor." She did as I asked, placing her hands on the table, her legs spread slightly. I smiled at the sight. I moved behind her and ran my hands from her sides all the way down to her backside. "And, what are you checking for?" I could tell she was trying to keep it playful but her voice became huskier.

I didn't answer my slipped my fingers inside of her panties. She was completely slick, wet from her own torture. I moved my finger upwards across the sensitive bundle of nerves then back down again until I reached her slit. I pushed my fingers inside. She pressed herself back on my hand, forcing my two fingers deeper inside. I ran my free hand up her stomach and up to her breast. I gripped one firmly in my hand, squeezing the swollen flesh. Her nipple was hard against my palm.

I began to pump my fingers in and out of her, my other hand still griping her breast. Her legs spread even more of me, giving me a better view. "How does that feel?"

"Amazing, don't stop Carlisle." She moaned my name and the hardness in my pants grew. I was my turn to take over the game.

"It's Dr. Cullen." I told her as I pulled my fingers out with a quick motion. She groaned at their absences. She stood back up and turned to face me. Her eyes were glowing black with lust and desire and it made my stomach do flips of utter joy. It was nice to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"I don't want to play anymore." She bit her lip.

"I do." I told her in a firm voice. I picked her up by the hips and placed her on the table. I spread her legs with my hands, examining the thin material that covered what I wanted most. "I think this needs to go." I grabbed the offending fabric and tugged, pulling it easily from her body. I tossed them to the side carelessly.

"Carlisle, please." She leaned into me, bringing her lips to my ear. "I want you."

"How badly?" I leaned my lips closer to her ear and whispered. She shivered at the words, making me smile. I ran my nose over her jaw, taking in her sweet scent. Her hands went to my pants, simply unzipping them. One of her tiny hands went inside and began to massage me.

"Esme..." I breathed her name. I gripped her hips as she pulled me out of my pants. I brought her forward, shoving myself inside of her with no preamble. She growled, throwing her head back.

She wrapped her legs around me tightly, bringing me closer. Her nails dug into my flesh, threaten to tear the tough skin. She was ripping my shirt and I didn't care in the least. I pounded into her repeatedly.

She leaned back some, her legs still around me. I watched her breast bounce as fucked her over and over again. Usually we made love but this was primal. This was different and very nice. I slid one my hands from her hips to her center and began to massage the bundle of nerves there. She cried out in surprise, her eyes shutting tightly. She fell back, her head dangling off the edge of the examining table.

"Does that feel good?" I asked her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Her eyes fluttered open and she nodded, her mouth still opened slightly. She was extremely close to her orgasm I could tell so I wanted to push her further over the edge. I pinched the bud between her thighs, rolling it between my fingers. She screeched and began to claw at the table. She tore holes into it, the stuffing coming out of it. Her walls began to throb around me.

"It's no fair, I've come to tease you and look what you've done to me." She breathed, one of her hands resting on her bare stomach.

"I'm not done with you yet." I told her, pulling her up to me. I kissed lips lightly then opened her mouth with my thumb. She brought it into her mouth and began to suck on it. The imagine that popped into my mind was torturous. "You are so good with your mouth."

"Do you think so?" She smiled wickedly and slid off the table. She sank down to her knees and began to kiss the very tip of me. I gasped with the pleasure of it. Slowly she licked along the shaft. I wanted nothing more then to be in her mouth. I twisted my fingers into her hair and she gazed up at me. Her wicked little grin spread, kissing the very tip again. I'm sure if she kept this up I would soon beg. She wrapped her lips around me and began to suck ever so gently. The feeling was almost too much. Watching her suck her juices off of me was unbearable.

She sucked more of me into her mouth until she brought all of me in. I hit the back of her throat and and gasped. My eyes shut tightly, gripping her hair harder. She wrapped one hand around my shaft and the other gripped my thigh for support. She began the most delicious of motions, moving up and down slowly, twisting her hand the entire time.

The movements became faster as she sucked harder. I felt like the dam inside of me was about to burst. Every twist of her hand and flick of her tongue brought me closer.

And then she moaned against me. This was my undoing. It ripped through me, causing me to tremble violently. She swallowed it all down, moaning again as I came into her mouth.

I watched her pull away, her lips glisten and her eyes sparkling. I brought her up to me quickly, kissing her passionately. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I could smell her arousal building again.

"Did that turn you on, Ms. Platt?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"It always does. I love tasting you." She said in a soft sweet voice. I smiled against her flesh and trailed my hand to her inner thigh.

I ran my finger over her wetness and kissed her deeply. I was about to fill her again with my fingers when there was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Cullen, your next appointment is here, just thought I'd let you know!" Miriam called through the door. I groaned.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute." I leaned down and kissed Esme neck softly.

"We'll finish this tonight." She smiled, pushing me back. I groaned again, adjusting myself. She retrieved her coat and buttoned it.

"You better promise that." I told her in a husky voice. I was surprised it came from me. She blew me a kiss and grabbed her purse.

I went to wash my hands and I listened as she opened the door. Her shoes clicked against the floor, making me smile slightly. I loved her walk, the way her hips swayed. I grabbed my coat, throwing it on to hide the tears in my shirt.

I could hear Esme's sweet voice down the hall, speaking to my assistant. "Have a great day!"

"Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen!"

**If you like this one you should read my other stories, Sweet Escape, Rebirth and the other one shot in my new little series, Arguement. I'm thinking I'll do other one shots like this but I want you guys to give me ideas! I want to know what you'd like to see. If you want to see more add me to your author alerts! Oh and review too! ;)**


End file.
